In the modern era of rapidly developing technology, it is essential to have various types of antennas that not only can be adapted for various electronic communication devices available today while ensuring good signal transceiving efficiency, but also are small enough to be embedded in modern handheld or portable electronic devices for wireless communication. For instance, there are antennas designed for cellular phones, notebook computers, or external wireless transmission devices, such as access points (APs) and card buses. Generally, there are two types of antennas, i.e. the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) and monopole antenna, that are already been used commonly in the modern handheld electronic devices since they are advantageous in their simplicity in structure and good transmission performance. Taking the PIFA from the aforesaid conventional antennas for instance, for enabling signal from an electronic device to be transmitted out through a PIFA that is electronically connected to the electronic device through a coaxial cable, the electric connection between the two is generally achieved by connecting the inner conductive layer and the outer conductive layer respectively to the signal feed-in point and the ground point of the PIFA. Moreover, although the monopole antenna is a well-developed and ancient antenna, it is still being commonly used in modern handheld electronic devices. Consequently, the present invention combines the advantages of the aforesaid two types of antennas so as to suggest a combined monopole with couple-type dual-band printed antenna that can be adapted for various wireless communication devices.
The combined monopole with couple-type dual-band printed antenna suggested in the present invention is an antenna that can be adjusted and modified easily for meeting any specified requirement of different wireless communication devices. For instance, it can be adapted to operate in the following different frequency bands, including: LTE-Band 1 (1920˜2170 MHz), LTE-Band 3 (1710˜1880 MHz), LTE-Band 4 (1710˜21455 MHz), 3G-Band (860˜1000 MHz), LTE-Band 40 (2300˜2400 MHz), LTE-Band 20 (791˜862 MHz), UMTS (1920˜2170 MHz), and thus the combined monopole with couple-type dual-band printed antenna of the present invention can be used in wireless communication devices operating in the aforesaid frequency bands, such as notebook computers, access points (APs), TV with Wi-Fi capability and DVD with Wi-Fi capability, and so on. In addition, the antenna suggested in the present invention can be used in all wireless communication devices of LTE 1805 MHz˜2170 MHz, or can be used as frequency adjusting antenna for other wide-band radio communication devices.
Nevertheless, it is noted that the bandwidth of PIFA is generally narrow, and antennas adapted for wide-band applications can be very complex in structure that it is difficult to be fine-tuned for adapting the same to different environments. Thus, the antenna suggested in the present invention is a cost-effective antenna that can be shared by multiple devices without having its operating frequency band to be adjusted.